The Gypsy Princess
by Kagome Juh
Summary: Ah as coisas que acontecem comigo. Sério, Alá deve ter tido um bom senso de humor e uma criatividade estupenda quando escreveu meu Livro do Destino. Aventuras, conspirações, noivos psicóticos, não somente triângulo amoroso mas sim FORMA-GEOMÉTRICA-NÃO-IDENTIFICADA amoroso; e, é claro, um amor impossível... É, acho que já deu pra entender que até cansa ser Lucy Heartfilia, né? UA
1. Capítulo I - O encontro

**Disclaimer: **Não sou dona dos personagens de Fairy Tail, mas o resto é MEU, SÓ MEU~~!(Inserir careta maníaca)

**Ok, eu não deveria estar fazendo isso, mas eu não resisti. Essa ideia veio na minha mente (uma comédia com romance e com uma história de aventura como enredo) e eu não pude ignorá-la. Então, escrevi esse primeiro capítulo e estou postando, porque se alguém se interessar (mandar review e tudo) eu pretendo continuar a escrevê-la. **

**Decidi que vou fazer um esforço e vou escrever todas as minhas fics ao mesmo tempo mesmo UHSAUHSAUHSUHAUHS As que forem tendo retorno terão atualizações mais rápidas e assim vai. **

**Ah sim, essa aqui é **_UA (Universo Alternativo) **e** provavelmente vai conter muito OOC _**até pra história rolar. Mas acho que vai valer a pena, se quiserem que eu continue, é claro.**

**Pois então, eu lhes apresento o primeiro capítulo de THE GYPSY PRINCESS!**

* * *

**Lista dos TOP 5 problemas da Princesa Heartfilia, ou seja, eu:**

**5 – **Plue, meu cachorro do deserto (que, ao contrário do senso comum, é um bichinho muito amável e tranquilo), sumiu já tem um mês! Ok, eu sei que isso parece pouco, mas para mim que só tive uma amiga humana em meus curtos dezessete anos de vida (ela sendo uma criada do castelo, só pra você ter alguma perspectiva), ter meu adorado cachorrinho sumido é um verdadeiro _desastre_!

De verdade, foi um acontecimento tão ruim quanto a vez em que o nosso Reino e o Reino Dragneel quase entraram em guerra.

Sem exageros, nuh-uh.

**4 – **Como Princesa do Reino Hearfilia, eu tenho inúmeras responsabilidades e _nenhuma_ vida social. Pois é, NE-CAS. Os vários bailes que meu pai, o Rei Jude II, já organizou? Nada mais do que entretenimento para a Corte, não para mim. Ah, e deixe eu te dizer uma coisa: a Corte é uma droga, um monte de nobres sanguessugas que adoram inventar boatos e fofocá-los como se fossem a última novidade da antiga Revista Sorcerer.

Sério, as vezes eu me sinto em um programa de TV daqueles que perseguem as celebridades somente para falarem delas depois.

Se pelo menos eu não fosse um dos principais alvos, eu até gostaria de participar dessa rede de informações.

É terrível.

**3 – **Sou filha única. Com a aparência extremamente similar a da Rainha Layla, minha mãe, morta há doze anos por um ataque geral dos Dragões ainda não domados pelo Reino Dragneel.

Eu sou tipo uma cópia carbonizada da mamãe, a única mulher que meu pai amou mais do que a própria vida e que perdeu de maneira brutal e repentina.

Então, obviamente, eu sou ignorada e psicologicamente negligenciada por meu querido e meigo pai, que não agüenta olhar para mim e que odeia a idéia de deixar a coroa em minhas mãos. Aparentemente, ele não acredita que sou forte o suficiente para suportar as responsabilidades de rainha depois de saber que eu quase me joguei da torre norte quando Plue desapareceu.

Eu realmente não vejo a conexão entre as duas coisas, mas quem entende meu pai?

Ninguém, pois é.

**2 – **Esse problema está diretamente relacionado com o anterior, já que, sendo filha única e total material de venda para matrimônio, meu pai resolveu que eu me casaria com o segundo herdeiro do Reino Sabertooth para laços diplomáticos e para lucros financeiros também. De acordo com ele, 'Ter um Sabertooth para cuidar de nosso Reino servirá para salvá-lo de suas mãos incompetentes'.

Sim, meu pai é _tããããão _amoroso! Eu quase choro de alegria todas as vezes que ele recita seu amor paternal por mim aos Domingos!

Not.

**1 –** O maior problema de todos, que supera até mesmo o suposto casamento forçado (com um espécime de homem que nem mesmo parece com o que eu sonhei! Não que eu conheça muitos tipos masculinos, já que eu praticamente nunca tinha saído do castelo, mas até mesmo eu desejava um carinha completamente diferente do arrogante e orgulhoso Sting Eucliffe!), é justamente o fato de que eu _fugi_ da Cidade Central para _não_ me casar.

O problema nisso?

Nosso Reino é rodeado pelo Deserto dos Desesperados.

Sim, o nome é sugestivo e olha só, É CONSISTENTE!

EU TAMBÉM ESTOU DESESPERADA!

Assim, é nessa situação que eu me encontro: no meio das dunas de areia, vestindo uma manta grossa que cobre da minha cabeça aos meus pés (e minha roupa típica do nosso reino, algo muito semelhante com uma roupa daquelas ciganas que eu já vi em dias de Perdão no castelo – dias em que os súditos, o povo Heartfilia, se ajoelhava para meu pai e implorava pelo perdão de suas dívidas. Não preciso nem dizer que não concordo exatamente com esse tipo de situação, mas enfim), com uma bolsa na cintura com os poucos alimentos que a Sra. Stupetto separou para mim quando chegou a minha hora de fugir, algumas chaves – que eu não tenho a _mínima_ noção de para quais portas são - e um cantil de água quase vazio.

E, é claro, meu camelo. Fêmea. Que me _adora_.

Notam a ironia nisso? Porque sinceramente, esse bicho sente tudo por mim _menos_ carinho!

"... e me casar? Eu só tenho dezessete anos, por Alá!" Eu devo dizer que, devido a minha criação solitária e negligenciada após a morte da minha mãe, eu fiquei ligeiramente carente e normalmente preciso conversar constantemente para me sentir o foco das atenções.

Mesmo que seja o foco de um camelo.

"Você entende, não é Herga? Você também não gostaria de ser forçada a casar com um camelo arrogante e que não dividiria a água de um oásis com você nem se fosse para salvar sua vida, certo?" Eu perguntei, não realmente esperando uma resposta. "Você ia preferir se casar com um camelo legal, divertido, leal e protetor, que ia te proteger das tempestades de areia e dos escorpiões gigantes do deserto, certo? Ah e claro, um camelo que você _amasse!" _Eu continuei, nem vendo como ela me ignorava com louvor enquanto provavelmente pensava em toda a comida que ela comeria assim que me levasse pra onde eu estava indo. "Pois é, Herga, eu também quero isso para mim. Não a parte do camelo, porque isso seria meio nojento, mas..." Eu finalmente parei para pensar _no que_ eu estava dizendo e _para quem_ eu estava dizendo.

Suspirei profundamente e olhei ao meu redor, balançando para frente e para trás com os passos quase que dançantes de Herga.

Nesses momentos eu noto como minha vida é simplória. Nas costas de um camelo, no meio do nada, orando com todas as minhas forças que os bichos selvagens do deserto não nos percebam aqui, vulneráveis e rechonchudos o suficiente para servirmos como uma adorável refeição, e sozinha.

Sozinha.

No meio da areia desconhecida.

Sem nem ter realmente certeza de que estou indo para o sul, onde está a cidade para onde a Sra. Stupetto me mandou ir primeiro...

AI MEU ALÁ!

"Não entre em pânico, não entre em pânico, não entre em pânico, entre em pânico, entre em pânico, entre em pânico, entre em pâ- o que? NÃO, NÃO ENTRE EM PÂNICO! KYYAAA!" Eu comecei a gritar comigo mesma, batendo uma das minhas mãos contra a minha testa cheia de suor. Eu não posso me desesperar! As histórias que circulam por todo o Reino sobre aqueles que se renderam ao desespero nessas areias totalmente afirmam que essas pessoas _nunca_ mais apareceram novamente.

_Nunca. Mais._

"UAAAH!" É, eu comecei a chorar. "Eu sou muito nova para morrer! E muito bonita! E solitária! Eu nem sei o que é o amor! I wanna know what loooove iiiiiis!" É, eu fui privada romanticamente por toda a minha curta vidinha, mas esses sonhos ainda correm em minhas veias.

Como se já não bastasse minha normal falta de sanidade, agora estou completamente maluca.

Em uma situação que demanda calma. E tranqüilidade. E pensamento frio.

_Adorável_.

"Hey, cuidado!" Dizer que eu pulei de susto e quase caí do camelo é um comentário óbvio.

Dizer que eu gritei desesperadamente quando, por conta do aviso aleatório, eu percebi um enorme Escorpião Rei do Deserto quase colocando seu aguilhão no meu estômago, também é outro comentário óbvio.

Pois é, olha só no que eu fui me meter gritando e chorando que nem uma condenada no meio do Deserto dos Desesperados.

Uh, é, _condenada_.

Dá uma vontade de chorar de novo só de pensar nisso!

"Sai da frente, idiota!" A pessoa que tinha me chamado antes falou novamente, pulando em cima de mim vindo sabe se lá de onde e me tirando do meio do caminho do aguilhão assassino.

Pobre Herga, de tão assustada ela saiu correndo de forma desembestada!

Espera.

NÃÃÃÃO!

"HERGA, VOLTA AQUI!" Eu gritei desesperada - o que já não é uma novidade - deitada na areia com um carinha em cima de mim pronto para lutar contra o escorpião gigante.

Espera.

O QUÊÊÊÊÊ?

"Sai de cima de mim, seu tarado!" Gritei em extremo estado de rubor, chutando-o para longe de mim na mesma hora que o tal escorpião tentava agarrá-lo com suas garrinhas estratégicas. Percebe-se que, pegando o quadro geral, eu me preocupei só com o fato de que ele estava em cima de mim, não com o fato de chamas surgirem em suas mãos como se sempre tivessem estado ali e muito menos com o fato de que ele estava lutando contra um escorpião de três metros de altura.

Nope, nada disso parecia realmente relevante.

"Rá, estou animado de novo!" O garoto que tinha me ajudado até aquele momento gritou para o bicho com um enorme sorriso no rosto.

De repente a minha conversa com um camelo não me pareceu tão estranha.

"Alá não me abandone, Alá me ajude, Alá ME TIRA DAQUI!" Eu gritei quando percebi alguns outros escorpiões um pouco menores surgindo ao nosso redor. Como eu não sou uma guerreira - nope, to mais para dançarina de ula-ula desértica - eu não sabia para onde correr. Por um lado estava o garoto pulando para cima do escorpião gigante, assustando-o com suas chamas sem realmente machucá-lo – o que me causou certa confusão, na realidade tudo aqui está muito confuso, porque mesmo no meu estado de distração fatal eu não tinha nem visto de onde aquele bicho _e_ o garoto tinham surgido! – e do outro lado vários escorpiões um pouco menores – tipo, com um metro de altura – estavam surgindo com aparente curiosidade com todo o fuzuê. Então, sim, eu fiz a coisa mais provável de alguém que teve a criação pacífica que eu tive: eu sentei e chorei.

Sim, inútil, eu sei.

Como eu disse: eu não sei lutar, mas acho que dançar a dança do ventre não faria esses escorpiõezinhos se acalmarem, certo?

E quando eu pensei que seria o meu fim - porque convenhamos, eu era uma presa mais fácil no meio de um deserto do que Plue, que é um _cachorro_, quando eu nunca nem tinha saído da minha casa até alguns dias atrás – uma explosão de fogo rodeou a mim e ao garoto que parecia já ter tomado o controle do Escorpião Rei, afastando os outros escorpiões através do medo.

Pelo menos no meio dessa bagunça eu aprendi que esses bichos têm medo de fogo. Eu até precisava anotar isso, porque no ritmo que as coisas estão indo tenho a impressão que precisarei anotar muita coisa na minha lista de 'Meios de sobrevivência de Lucy Heartfilia'. Mas, onde está meu diário quando se precisa dele?

Então, depois de toda aquela emoção toda que deve ter durado uns cinco minutos – acho que tive mais adrenalina nesse período de tempo do que em dezessete anos! – tudo ficou tranqüilo novamente.

Por isso eu finalmente pude olhar direito para o ser humano não identificado que tinha começado tudo aquilo. Por incrível que pareça, ele parecia estar _montado_ no Escorpião Rei, com uma corda amarrada nas garrinhas estratégicas – acho que são chamadas de pedipalpos, mas eu prefiro meu apelidinho não científico – e voltando pras mãos dele que não estavam mais em chamas. Posso dizer que meus olhos estavam do tamanho de dois pratos?

"Q-quem é v-você?" Não me orgulho disso, mas sim, eu gaguejei. Ainda sentada na areia e tentando não fechar os olhos ao olhar para o garoto quando ele estava praticamente na direção do sol no ângulo em que eu estava.

Ele deu uma risadinha excitada, passando a mão sobre o Escorpião como se estivesse fazendo _carinho_ nele.

Agora eu tenho certeza, minha conversa com a Herga não passava de _rotina_!

"Natsu, e você?" Ele respondeu normalmente, como se nada tivesse acontecido. Eu olhei para ele meio incrédula e para a cara do bicho – que estava logo na minha frente! – com um pouco de medo. Eu sempre tinha lido muitos livros sobre os Escorpiões do Deserto e sobre muitas outras coisas do mundo também, mas eu não estava preparada para estar cara a cara com um deles!

"L-Lucy." Eu respondi meio baixinho mas com o tom de voz meio instável. O jeito que minha resposta soou no vento me fez parecer um animal agonizando em seus últimos instantes, mas eu tentei ignorar esse pedaço de informação.

Eu preferia pensar que eu não soava como um animal morrendo.

É mais Lady-like, sabe?

"Que nome estranho, Luigi." O garoto de cabelos _rosas_ – como não notei isso antes? – me disse, como se ELE FOSSE NORMAL! "E o que você estava fazendo com um camelo no meio do deserto? E gritando? E chorando?" A cada pergunta ele arqueava cada vez mais uma de suas sobrancelhas, me olhando como se eu fosse a pessoa mais louca que ele já tinha conhecido na vida.

Não sei o que é pior, esse estranho me achando estranha ou a Corte do castelo me achando uma autista quando na verdade eles que são pra frente demais.

Não, na verdade eu sei, ele.

Sem dúvidas!

"Não é Luigi, é Lucy!" Eu me recuperei do meu estado de donzela indefesa e me levantei em um pulo com indignação, fazendo-o rir de mim como se além de estranha eu fosse uma pessoa hilária. "Eu tava indo pra Alcalypha, isso até você simplesmente espantar meu meio de transporte!" Eu continuei, voltando a me lembrar de Herga e me sentindo praticamente desamparada. Aquele camelo traidor! Espero que ela seja _sim_ forçada a se casar com o camelo dos próprios pesadelos!

"Ok, ok Luigi, mas a culpa não foi minha. Você estava gritando e chorando como se fosse o fim do mundo _bem_ na direção em que meu amiguinho aqui-" Inserir batidinha carinhosa no escorpião de três metros. "- corria para Alcalypha também, assustando ele e ainda causando toda aquela bagunça."

De repente a vida parecia muito mais alegre e, dando um dos meus melhores sorrisinhos oportunistas – não que eu tenha tido tempo para aperfeiçoá-los, porque eu ainda não tive oportunidades para isso! – e o encarando diretamente nos olhos ônix, eu resolvi pular na garupa do escorpião também. "Só tem tu, vai tu mesmo!" Eu comentei alegremente, segurando forte a bolsa na minha cintura e a parte da manta que protegia minha cabeça enquanto eu subia nas costas do bicho, ficando logo atrás de Natsu.

Ele me olhou meio de esguelha, na dúvida se deixava ou não eu fazer o que estava fazendo, mas logo depois deu de ombros.

"Se segure, porque o Angry aqui não gosta de ir devagar."

...

Foi tudo o que pude ouvir antes de sentir minha alma ficar para trás tamanho o solavanco e a velocidade do escorpião ('KYYYYYAAAAA~!') que, aparentemente, foi apelidado de Angry.

Ah e talvez eu deva acrescentar mais um problema para minha lista e fazer ela TOP 6. Sim, sim, é melhor, porque...

**Como diabos sobreviverei na companhia de Natsu?**

Oh - Meu - Alá.

* * *

**E então, eu posso escrever mais capítulos? *-***


	2. Capítulo II - A tempestade

**Disclaimer: **Não sou dona dos personagens de Fairy Tail, mas o resto é MEU, SÓ MEU~~!(Inserir careta maníaca)

**Desculpem a demora absuuurda, mas a coisa tava difícil! A maior parte desse tempo sem atualização eu fiquei sem PC, aí realmente tava meio impossível de escrever.**

**Para aqueles que seguem **_Bring me to Life_**, saibam que em breve o novo cap sai :D**

**Obrigada à Jekac, ao Lgustavo, à ACLyoko, à Miitty-Chan e à Ana Paula pelas reviews! Vocês foram umas/uns lindas/lindos! **

**ESPERO QUE GOOOSTEM! :D**

* * *

A primeira coisa que eu percebi depois de dez segundos na garupa quase voadora do Angry, é que Natsu não passava muito bem em transportes, mesmo que seja um _animal _o veículo. A segunda coisa que eu percebi depois de onze segundos na garupa do já mencionado bichinho, é que Natsu _não pode_ viajar sozinho, porque ele é um condutor absurdamente ruim e consequentemente UM PERIGO AMBULANTE!

"Uh... L-luigi..." Ele gemeu pateticamente e tentou me entregar as 'rédeas' improvisadas, errando meu nome _de novo _no processo.

Eu mal estava conseguindo me segurar _nele_ e ele queria que eu ficasse com as _rédeas_?

Eu pensei em me negar a pegá-las, mas com toda a situação em que Natsu se encontrava, Angry acabou sendo puxado para os lados de uma forma meio violenta, desengonçada e até mesmo perigosa pelas mãos recém amolecidas do garoto.

Até da pra entender por que eles praticamente me atropelaram.

"É Lucy, idiota!" Eu gritei, já que com o barulho do vento em nossas orelhas não sei se ele poderia ter me escutado se eu falasse normalmente, e acabei pegando as cordas das mãos masculinas, encostando meus dedos finos e donzelísticos nos dedos grossos e cheios de calos do garoto, sentindo uma pequena onda de eletricidade passar por todo o meu corpo com aquele contato.

Pessoas românticas diriam que eu tinha achado minha alma gêmea.

Pessoas que lêem livros, como eu, sabem que a forma como estávamos em contato com o ar poderia muito bem ter gerado alguma diferença de potencial entre nós...

Dá pra entender porque a corte do Reino não gostava muito de mim? Pois é.

Enfim, a terceira coisa que eu notei é que mesmo que Angry corresse rápido daquele jeito, nós não conseguiríamos chegar até Alcalypha antes do fim do dia. O que, automaticamente, representava uma noite extremamente fria e OH MEU ALÁ, SEM FOGO! Os instrumentos para me proteger do clima do Deserto estavam todos nas bolsas que Herga estava carregando e, bem, todos se lembram que aquele camelo FUGIU.

Então, bem, eu poderia ou morrer de hipotermia ou, por caridade do destino, sobreviver só para contar minha história de desespero e superação para milhares de pessoas.

Por algum motivo, eu acredito muito mais na primeira opção.

Assim, quando eu vi o sol se pondo e Natsu nem um pouco pronto para se sentir melhor, eu senti meu estômago fazer uns _loops_ estranhos de medo. Até comecei a me questionar o que era pior, ter fugido do Castelo quando eu nem mesmo tinha colocado o pé fora dele antes disso, ou ter ficado e me casado com alguém que não se assemelha em nada com o meu homem dos sonhos.

_Essa_ sim é uma dúvida cruel.

Então, depois de um novo ataque histérico, eu consegui manter as rédeas firmemente presas em minhas mãozinhas e manter o Angry correndo em uma perfeita linha reta.

Isso, claro, até o momento em que o sol sumiu completamente no horizonte e eu tive que forçar o _a-do-rá-vel_ Escorpião Rei a parar de correr, porque eu já não enxergava nada a um palmo dos meus olhos.

Sim, eu parei um bicho desses com minha incrível força bruta, sabe, _aquela que é inexistente_.

Um verdadeiro marco histórico!

O mais interessante é que, assim que paramos de nos movimentar, Natsu voltou à vida de uma forma abrupta e incoerente. Sério, quem passa horas quase vomitando para depois, de repente, pular cuspindo fogo pela boca em uma demonstração estranha de animação?

"Finalmente! Vamos continuar a viagem a pé!" Ele anunciou animadamente, olhando para onde teoricamente deveríamos estar indo e fazendo menção de dar alguns passos na dita direção.

Por algum motivo que NÃO compreendo, esse garoto estava no meio do Deserto dos Desesperados, de noite, na companhia de um Escorpião Rei e de uma completa estranha, e ele não demonstrava NENHUM DESESPERO!

SOU SÓ EU A DESESPERADA POR AQUI?

"N-não fa-fale best-teiras N-Natsu..." Meu queixo batendo insistentemente, mesmo com a grossura da manta que me cobria, fazia com que minha frase realmente tivesse saído mais donzela indefesa do que eu queria. "N-não dá p-pra enxer-xergar nada... C-como nós v-vamos via-viajar a-agora?" Inserir aqui tentativa inútil de me abraçar e me esquentar. "K-kyaaa~! Que f-frio!"

"Você é estranha, Luigi." Ele comentou com uma das sobrancelhas arqueadas, completamente ignorando a _minha_ sobrancelha que já sofria com um tique nervoso comigo sendo _novamente_ chamada de Luigi. "A temperatura está agradabilíssima." Não sei nem como ele sabe PRONUNCIAR a palavra 'agradabilíssima'. Na verdade, não sei como ele CONHECE essa palavra!

Não que ele seja burro nem nada, mas eu DEFINITIVAMENTE não tive a primeira impressão mais brilhante desse ser a minha frente!

"N-natsu... P-por favor..." É, eu implorei, eu sei. Me processem se quiserem, mas eu implorei.

Ele me olhou com um pouco de surpresa, como se o fato de eu não ter gritado 'Idiota, é Lucy!' fosse um verdadeiro choque. Ok, talvez fosse mesmo, mas eu não queria perder minha energia com aquilo quando eu definitivamente estava precisando dela pra me aquecer.

Diagnóstico do Clima-Tempo para o Deserto dos Desesperados no atual instante: temperatura ambiente pronta para congelar Princesas fugitivas!

Pois é.

"Ok, ok." Ele concordou resignado, coçando a nuca com uma das mãos e acendendo uma chama com a outra. Aparentemente eu nem precisava ter me preocupado com a falta de fogo (por culpa da Herga, o camelo covarde), já que esse garoto parece um palito de fósforo ambulante (Ainda mais com aquele cabelo rosa...). "Vamos montar um acampamento então."

Foram suas sábias palavras momentos antes de uma rajada de vento monstruosa atingir o local em que nos encontrávamos.

Sim, você pensou certo querido leitor amigo: TEMPESTADE DE AREIA!

_Oh the joy_.

"AI MEU ALÁ!" De repente o frio já não existia mais, só meu novo ataque histérico (Sim, _mais um_. Crescer enclausurada no castelo somente na companhia de mulheres da corte realmente não fez bem para meu compartimento interno de coragem, sabe). Nem preciso dizer que, no meio da bagunça e do iminente perigo, Angry, o _Escorpião Rei traidor_, simplesmente _fugiu_ do local buscando abrigo (eu certamente criarei um complexo de abandono até o final de toda essa aventura) deixando Natsu e eu sozinhos ali, como vítimas em potencial para um dos terrores desse Deserto maldito que rodeia minha terra natal.

Alá tenha piedade!

"Fica calma, Luce, eu vou te proteger." A voz de Natsu, calma e até mesmo animada (As vezes ele me lembra o Plue, meu cachorrinho do deserto desaparecido: dócil e animado. Mas, só as vezes mesmo, porque aparentemente de _dócil_ o Natsu não tem nada!), me tirou de mais um de meus devaneios mentais (que ocorrem mais frequentemente do que é mentalmente saudável) e me fez olhar pra ele como o sujeito estranho que ele é.

Sim, estranho, porque nós nem nos conhecemos e ele 1) Já me deu um apelido. Só não sei se isso é bom, porque eu sempre dei apelidos pros meus bichinhos de estimação; e 2) Ele acabou de afirmar que vai me proteger. O problema? COMO DIABOS ELE VAI FAZER ISSO? Já que, caso ele não tenha notado, ELE _TAMBÉM _ESTÁ NO MEIO DA TEMPESTADE!

Minha lista TOP 5 virou _definitivamente_ TOP 6 nesse instante.

"Vamos!" Inserir aqui um susto tremendo pela forma aleatória e brusca que ele me agarrou e saiu correndo na direção contrária a da tempestade assassina. "Se nós nos afastarmos pelo menos um pouco da areia eu posso criar uma gruta pra nos abrigarmos!" Inserir aqui um choque TREMENDO pela esperteza da pessoa!

"Como você vai fazer isso?" Eu perguntei com uma curiosidade quase descrente, porque mesmo que eu seja esperta e seja frequentemente bullyingada (Lucy Heartfilia: Neologismos a todo o momento!) pela galera da corte pela minha nerdeza (vê só? Sou quase que um poço de criatividade!... Not), eu não consegui compreender como Natsu seria capaz de fazer algo do tipo.

Mesmo que eu estivesse aprendendo a não colocar 'Natsu' e 'impossível' em uma mesma frase.

Como resposta para minha singela pergunta, ele abriu um sorriso de orelha a orelha - como se a situação não fosse terrível o suficiente para que ele se preocupasse - e me olhou com seus olhinhos ônix brilhando com travessura, já me fazendo temer pela minha segurança com qualquer que seja a idéia que ele tenha tido. E, claro, suas palavras enigmáticas que vieram logo a seguir só fizeram que eu tivesse um vontade intensa de correr para as montanhas.

"Você vai ver."

**.**

**.**

"Essa era sua idéia brilhante? Quase me matar queimada?" Eu perguntei em um fiapo de voz assim que as paredes se solidificaram ao nosso redor.

Paredes que antes eram areia.

Areia que foi aquecida tanto, mas _tanto_ pelo fogo de Natsu (por algum motivo mesmo com toda a minha inocência essa frase simplesmente _não parece certa_) que paredes rochosas se formaram ao nosso redor, nos protegendo contra a tempestade de areia cabulosa que tava rolando do lado de fora.

Sim, Natsu resolveu usar sua magia estranha de isqueiro pra praticamente me _cozinhar_.

"Deixe de ser dramática, Luce!" Ele reclamou infantilmente, fazendo uma caretinha com a boca e o nariz que, se eu estivesse enxergando direito, poderia ser considerada fofa.

Ainda bem que eu não estava vendo quase nada.

"Você é que foi exagerado. Parecia até mesmo estar _lutando_ com a tempestade de areia! O que, pra desencargo de consciência, é humanamente impossível!"

Como eu disse, eu ainda estou aprendendo a não duvidar de Natsu; mas, isso não me impede de ficar incrédula com as coisas que esse protótipo de ser humano faz!

"Nah, eu só estava tentando evitar que toda aquela areia nos engolisse, não foi nada demais." Inserir aqui um dar de ombros indiferente e incrivelmente irritante. "Pelo menos agora nós estamos salvos." Ok, eu tinha que concordar com essa parte, mesmo que eu tenha quase que perdido a vida pra chegar até esse ponto.

Eu não sei como vou sobreviver até chegar a Alcalypha, porque certamente eu nunca tinha tido tanta emoção nos meus curtos dezessete anos como nas últimas doze horas na companhia de Natsu, o que pode ser considerado um prelúdio de uma aventura incrível ou mesmo de uma sentença de morte escrita no meu Livro do Destino.

É, fazendo essas considerações dessa forma, acho que prefiro a primeira possibilidade.

"Você tem alguma coisa pra comer nessa bolsa?" Ele perguntou, me tirando novamente do meu devaneio. Eu realmente tenho que parar com essa mania de viajar legal no meio das situações mais aleatórias possíveis.

"Tenho algumas frutas..." Contei, meio hesitante, olhando para ele com olhos críticos e me perguntando se eu deveria realmente dar alguma coisa pra ele comer quando já tinha tão pouco. Por algum motivo, Natsu parecia o tipo de cara que come um banquete, desabotoa o botão da calça pra caber a barriga estufada e ainda arrota rindo da sua cara por ter comido toda a comida sem deixar nada pra você.

Em outras palavras, um monstro devorador de tudo que ele vê pela frente.

Porém, minha boa criação me impedia de negar uma fruta sequer para alguém em necessidade, o que me forçou (mesmo que derramando pequenas lágrimas de desespero) a entregar praticamente todas para o Natsu e a ficar só com uma para mim.

Se eu não morrer de histeria, nem de hipotermia ou de qualquer outro acidente fatal com os bichos do Deserto ou mesmo com peripécias realizadas pelo meu companheiro de viagem, eu com certeza morrerei de inanição.

Quando encontrarem os restos mortais de Lucy Heartfilia todos saberão que ela morreu só pele e osso, faminta, quase no ponto de esquecer o próprio nojo de insetos como alimentos e comendo gafanhotos crus para manter o corpo suprido de nutrientes...

Oh meu Alá, prefiro parar de pensar nas possibilidades!

"Brigado Luce!" Ele agradeceu alegremente, nem mesmo notando meu pequeno sacrifício de entregar praticamente toda a comida que eu tinha para seu buraco negro- ops, estômago. Eu soltei um 'hmpf' fraquinho para mostrar que eu tinha ouvido seu agradecimento, e também me voltei para minha frutinha querida, dando pequenas mordidinhas pra tentar aproveitar ao máximo o último alimento que eu tinha.

Se não fosse pelos barulhos assustadores do lado de fora da nossa fortalezazinha, nós estaríamos em completo silêncio. Para que eu não congelasse, mesmo ali dentro, Natsu estava mantendo os pés em chamas bem próximos de mim (Eu ainda tenho que perguntar para ele _como _isso é possível, já que até o momento em que eu o encontrei, eu acreditava fielmente que a magia era algo extinto nos dias atuais) e me mantendo aquecida.

De repente, eu comecei a vê-lo com outros olhos, sabe, aqueles de respeito.

Ele nem me conhecia, mas tinha me deixado acompanhá-lo na garupa traidora de Angry e ainda estava tentando ao máximo me manter viva e, na medida do possível, confortável.

Eu sorri brevemente, encarando-o de soslaio, e finalmente deixei que toda a exaustão de toda aquela correria e de toda a adrenalina que tinha passado por minhas veias naquelas últimas horas me atingir.

A última coisa que eu me lembro era, mesmo que vagamente, de me deitar bem pertinho de Natsu, sem nem comer minha fruta inteira, e dormir tranquilamente.

No dia seguinte eu perceberia que tinha sido um erro não comer minha fruta.

Alá sempre sendo um ser simpático e bondoso com as linhas do meu destino...

**Not.**

* * *

**Oh my... hahahaha O que será que aconteceu no dia seguinte? 8D**

**Espero que tenham gostado. Se querem que eu continue, mandem reviews! S2**


	3. Capítulo III - Alcalypha

**Disclaimer: **Não sou dona dos personagens de Fairy Tail, mas o resto é MEU, SÓ MEU~~!(Inserir careta maníaca)

**Desculpem a demora, de novo, mas ta difícil atualizar mais rápido. De vez em quando ainda surgem novas ideias que eu acabo postando, aí fode tudo hahahaha **

**Obrigada à** ACLyoko, **à** Jekac _(hey, na minha fic em inglês Day after Day, pode mandar review em português sim viu! :D)_ **e à** Kaah Malfoy **pelas reviews! Adorei todas as três :)**

******PERO QUE GOSTEM DESSE CAP! :D (alguns fluffs pela frente S2)**

* * *

Eu estava dormindo o sono dos céus, algo que há dias já não ocorria (o medo de ser forçada a se casar com alguém que você não quer pode causar isso em você), quando eu senti os primeiros sinais de que as coisas não estavam normais. Toda a minha satisfação e toda a minha tranqüilidade de princesa fugitiva sumiu, abruptamente, quando eu senti uma _adorável _dor nos dedos, de algo que eu pude notar com toda a minha sonolência e esperteza matutina como sendo o resultado de uma mordida.

Sim, uma _mordida_.

Preciso dizer que acordei aos berros?

"KYYYAAA~!" Gritei com todo o ar de meus pulmões, o que já nem pode ser considerado tão relevante já que venho fazendo muito isso ultimamente, "Natsu! Acorda logo, Natsu!" e já fui fazendo alarde assim que eu vi o enorme camundongo que se encontrava na minha frente. Como se já não bastasse ter de lidar com um camelo fujão, com um Escorpião Rei traidor e com uma tempestade de areia praticamente aleatória, agora eu ainda tinha que estar cara a cara com um camundongo do deserto faminto! Por que Alá gosta tanto de brincar com minhas linhas do destino?!

"... –ieta, Luce." Só ouvi uns murmurinhos vindos do garoto, como se todo o barulho que eu tivesse feito não o tivesse incomodado em nada.

Surpreendo-me com sua capacidade em continuar dormindo durante momentos de perigo.

Tudo bem que para ele um camundongozinho de um metro não é perigo nenhum, considerando que ele praticamente tinha domesticado um _Escorpião Rei do Deserto_; mas, mesmo assim, eu ainda me surpreendo com as características atípicas desses ser que por enquanto está viajando comigo. Se eu não estivesse realmente preocupada com os olhinhos escuros que me encaravam logo ali, a um pequeno passo de distância, eu teria gritado um pouco mais para ver se ele se dignificava a pelo menos a acordar.

"Ai, doeu..." Resmunguei, olhando o estrago que aqueles dentinhos potentes tinham feito no meu dedo indicador, e olhei para o bichinho que já nem me olhava mais, mas sim a minha fruta da noite anterior que eu não comi completamente.

Então, como se um dos inúmeros livros da biblioteca real que eu li tivesse se materializado na minha frente, eu me lembrei de uma informação básica e crucial: camundongos do Deserto dos Desesperados tendem a comer _qualquer coisa _quando estão com fome, uma vez que nessa área inóspita eles não costumam ter muitos alimentos a sua disposição - explicando seu tamanho maior do que outros camundongos normais e um metabolismo menos acelerado.

Eu me sinto tão nerd as vezes.

"Oh." Eu murmurei. "Você quer comer minha fruta?" Eu perguntei debilmente, notando como mais uma vez eu me via conversando com um animal como se ele pudesse me responder. Eu sinceramente deveria arranjar mais amizades, essa coisa de conversar com qualquer ser andante ou até mesmo objeto não pode ser saudável! "Ok, pode comer, só fica longe do meu dedo." Eu comentei segurando minha mão contra meu peito, tentando parar o pequeno sangramento que esse bichinho esfomeado tinha causado em meu pobre e abusado dedo indicador.

Como se eu tivesse dado o sinal verde para a dominação mundial, o camundongo soltou uns chiadinhos – creio que típicos da espécie, vai saber né – e, como se já não bastasse estarmos presos dentro de uma gruta de arenito criada por Natsu, uma verdadeira manada (?) de camundongos surgiram da areia para batalhar pela minha pequena e meramente comida fruta.

De repente a situação ficou bem pior, já que, considerando que eles comem _qualquer coisa_, uma pequena fruta não satisfaria todos eles – que estavam até fazendo o local ficar meio apertado e desconfortável se alguém fosse pedir minha opinião – então, obviamente, eles se virariam para os rechonchudos humanos viajantes que estão ao lado deles.

Pois então, pensando meramente na minha sobrevivência, eu me joguei em cima de Natsu.

Efetivamente acordando-o com extremo cuidado e carinho: estrangulando-o aos gritos.

"ACORDA NATSU!" Sacudida. "ACORDA! SOU MUITO NOVA PRA MORRER!" Três sacudidas. Olhos se abrindo com preguiça. Meu Alá. "OLHA SÓ, COMIDA!" Mudei a tática, tirando uma das minhas mãos do pescoço do garoto e apontando para um ponto aleatório ao nosso redor. Incrivelmente, mas não surpreendentemente, essa nova tática funcionou – e muito bem, por sinal! Em um instante eu estava praticamente me amassando em cima do garoto para tentar estrangulá-lo com aquela minha força bruta _inexistente_, e no outro eu estava de bunda na areia, olhando para um Natsu em pé e em chamas com um sorriso enorme no rosto e até um pouco de baba no canto dos lábios com a idéia de comer alguma coisa como café da manhã.

Não preciso dizer que essa ocorrência, ao invés de resolver todos os meus problemas como minha inocente mente pensou que iria, só fez com que tudo piorasse. Talvez isso fosse a tal de Lei de Murphy que certa vez li sobre nos livros de tragédias históricas, o que não melhorava nada meu humor já afetado por todas essas emoções matutinas.

Por que piorou?

Oras, em um momento a galera de camundongos estava batalhando mortalmente entre si pela adorável frutinha, incapazes de pensar em qualquer outra coisa já que nem mesmo se sentiam ameaçados por minha pessoa (o que chega a magoar, porque mesmo que eu saiba que não sou nenhuma guerreira, eu pelo menos deveria conseguir intimidar um simples camundongo. Ok, são camundongos de um metro de tamanho, mas ainda assim eles não são tão perigosos e assustadores como os escorpiões!); no outro, estão somente com a sombra do que um dia foi algo comível e um cara em chamas, com um olhar intenso nos olhos de- AI MEU ALÁ.

Natsu quer comer os camundongos.

Ugh.

Ugh, ugh, ugh e ugh.

Não quero nem mesmo detalhar o verdadeiro caos que se instalou em nossa adorável grutinha. Não mesmo.

E prefiro nem dizer que eu acabei comendo também.

* * *

Quando finalmente recomeçamos nossa viagem o sol já estava quase no topo do céu, indicando que tínhamos perdido horas preciosas do dia com toda a confusão que parecia nos perseguir a todos os lugares. Talvez tudo fosse culpa de Natsu, já que desde que ele tinha me atropelado na garupa de um escorpião (isso simplesmente não me soa certo...), tudo tinha ido de 'tranqüila e conversando com a camelo Herga' para 'vida caótica, MAYDAY, MAYDAY!'.

Pois é.

Ele devia vir com um aviso de fabricação ao estilo 'imã de perigos' ou 'sou um cara insano e tenho tendência a me meter em confusões, esteja avisado caso queira se aproximar. Caso tenha muito medo de chegar perto, consulte as estrelas para saber se as suas linhas do destino são longas o suficiente'.

Yep, teria me ajudado bastante!

"Hey Luce, por que você quer ir para Alcalypha?" Ele me perguntou aleatoriamente, caminhando com animação para a direção sul. Naquele ritmo chegaríamos à cidade somente ao anoitecer, o que já havia se provado não ser uma boa experiência; mas, sem um camelo, ou um Escorpião Rei ou qualquer outro animal que Natsu conseguisse domar, isso seria simplesmente inevitável.

Eu olhei para ele, tentando ver nos olhos ônix amigáveis e desavisados se ele pelo menos tinha alguma noção de quem eu poderia ser. Não que fosse ser um grande segredo, pois muitas pessoas já deveriam estar sabendo do meu sumiço por causa de avisos que meu pai deve ter espalhado pelo Reino; mas, ainda assim, eu não queria que ele soubesse ainda minha verdadeira identidade. Não era uma questão de não confiar no garoto, que já tinha provado ser gente fina (as vezes conviver com a corte não é tão ruim, você acaba aprendendo algumas gírias que seu pai _amoroso _e _carinhoso_ não te permitiria usar nem sob tortura. Apesar de que, ser 'gente fina' não faz qualquer sentido. Natsu, na verdade, é até bem musculosozinho); mas sim que, depois de finalmente me deparar com alguém que não me trata como uma Princesa mimada e idiota, eu queria continuar anônima e normal por mais um tempo.

"Eu tinha que sair da Central e uma grande amiga me disse para procurar uma pessoa em Alcalypha, pra me ajudar." Respondi vagamente, pensando no nome que Sra. Stupetto tinha me dito: Virgo.

Que nomezinho é esse, Alá!

"E você, Natsu?" Perguntei curiosa, tentando entender porque alguém tão aventureiro iria querer ir para uma cidade mercante.

Ele deu de ombros e adotou uma instância um pouco mais séria, me lembrando um pouco a indiferença de quando nos conhecemos. "Eu ouvi boatos de que estão mantendo um exceed preso em um teatro por lá." Natsu respondeu como se eu fosse entender o que ele estava dizendo. Depois de anos sendo a Senhorita-sabe-tudo, nas últimas vinte e quatro horas eu estou ficando ligeiramente frustrada com o fato de que ele tem me mostrado e me falado coisas que eu julgava não existirem ou mesmo não sabia nem mesmo o que poderia ser.

Então, debilmente, eu olhei para ele de forma tão questionadora que eu quase podia ver o enorme ponto de interrogação em cima da minha própria cabeça. Minha cabeça em modo chibi, ainda por cima!

"O que é um exceed?" Perguntei quando ele ignorou todo o meu ar de pergunta como se eu nem mesmo tivesse me manifestado. Acabei interrompendo seu pequeno momento 'Vamos pensar' e logo o vi olhando para o céu com uma das mãos tampando os raios solares.

"Você é estranha, Luce." Foi sua resposta sutil e cuidadosa. "Não saber o que é um exceed? Daqui a pouco vai me dizer que nunca nem ouviu falar em Dragon Knights!" Ele comentou rolando os olhos, voltando a mantê-los fixos no horizonte a nossa frente e nem mesmo percebendo meu silêncio de 'culpada de todas as acusações'.

Bem.

Eu já devo ter ouvido falar desse assunto, mas infelizmente não tenho muitos conhecimentos nem memórias de tal galera. Aparentemente meu _adorável _papai não queria que eu me envolvesse com eles, já que todos os livros que tratavam do assunto foram queimados sem dó nem piedade mais ou menos na mesma época que minha mãe morreu. Então, bem.

Me sinto tão idiota nesse momento - o que é injusto, pois alfabeticamente falando, creio que _Natsu_ é o idiota do grupo -! POR QUE, MEU QUERIDO ALÁ, _POR QUE_ NATSU SABE MAIS COISAS DO QUE EU?

Eu tenho uma leve tendência ao drama, não sei se já notaram.

"Oh, mas você é estranha mesmo ein Luce." Inserir tique nervoso na minha sobrancelha com ele _novamente_ me chamando de estranha, quando Natsu _finalmente_ notou como meu silêncio se estendeu mais do que deveria. "Eu não vou te explicar, porque não quero gastar minha saliva debaixo desse sol infernal; mas assim que chegarmos à cidade você vai entender o que é um exceed." Inserir aqui um pouquinho de ultraje com a forma com que ele tratou minha fome pelo conhecimento como irrelevante.

Tudo bem que não foi exatamente essa a intenção, mas eu não estou de bom humor mesmo estando de estômago cheio!

"O sujo falando do mal-lavado." Murmurei irritada, nem pensando mais no que seriam os Dragon Knights ou mesmo os exceeds. Se ele não queria me contar, eu compraria o primeiro livro que eu visse sobre o assunto e me informaria.

Viva a independência!

"Realmente, Luce, é melhor você tomar um banho logo para tirar toda a sujeira." Ele comentou calmamente (obviamente levando o ditado a sério), abrindo novamente um sorriso enorme ao ver minha cara ficar completamente vermelha com seu comentário COMPLETAMENTE DESNECESSÁRIO!

"Fica quieto, idiota!" Gritei embaraçada, apelando para uma reação explosiva para não deixar o constrangimento falar mais alto e me fazer sair correndo desesperadamente a procura de um refúgio para eu enfiar minha cabeça em um buraco e acabar morrendo desnutrida e posteriormente comida nesse deserto maldito.

Respirei fundo.

Eu realmente preciso trabalhar meu estoque de desespero. Ultimamente eu estou usando todas as reservas!

"Relaxa!" Ele comentou rindo da minha cara, ignorando completamente meu jeito emburrado de andar ao lado dele, meio que chutando um pouco a areia e cruzando meus braços cobertos pela manta na frente do meu corpo. "Pense pelo lado positivo, pelo menos você não esta cheirando mal!"

Depois daquele comentário talvez até conseguíssemos chegar um pouco antes do anoitecer, já que saí correndo atrás do idiota com intenções claramente assassinas e acabamos caminhando por um longo caminho na pequena brincadeira de 'Se eu te pegar, eu te mato!'.

No final de tudo, ambos estávamos rindo.

Quem entende todas essas mudanças de humor, Alá? Quem?

* * *

Depois de horas andando sem parar, conversando infinitamente sobre as minhas grandes expectativas com Alcalypha, morrendo de sede e de medo de abaixar a guarda um pouquinho sequer e do nada saltar, sei lá, um cacto gigante carnívoro do deserto na nossa frente pronto para nos comer – o que eu nem duvido que possa acontecer com o Natsu por perto, sinceramente! -, nós finalmente pudemos ver as chamas já acesas nos postes de luz da cidade a um quilômetro de distância. O sol estava quase se pondo, não tínhamos sido pegos por outra tempestade de areia e, por um tempo, Natsu até tinha me carregado nas próprias costas para que nossa viagem não desacelerasse.

Posso dizer que meu humor, até o momento que avistamos a cidade, estava HORRENDO. Essa coisa de viajar precariamente, não ter nada para comer ou beber, ter medo o tempo todo e ainda sofrer de _desesperite aguda_ simplesmente não faz bem para alguém que viveu dezessete anos de vida completamente reclusa e super protegida. Porém, quando nós finalmente avistamos nosso objetivo ao longe no horizonte, eu fiquei até mais alegre. Finalmente! Finalmente eu poderia falar com a tal da Virgo e seguir minha viagem!

"Aguenta correr até lá, Luce?" Natsu me perguntou com a excitação evidente na voz, fazendo com que eu também começasse a rir bobamente. Nem me irritei com a idéia que, depois do dia que tivemos, deveria ser absurda. Correr tamanha distância estando cansada do jeito que eu estava?

Simplesmente concordei ao começar a correr primeiro.

"Hey! Não é justo, você saiu primeiro!" Ele reclamou, correndo logo atrás. Ri de novo, logo o ouvindo rir também.

Ou nós estamos aliviados ou tínhamos enlouquecido com todo o calor, a sede, a fome e as pequenas briguinhas que tivemos ao longo do dia.

Por motivos óbvios, apesar da evidente falta de sanidade de nós dois, prefiro muito mais a primeira opção!

As vezes viver em negação é muito melhor, sabe.

"Corre, Natsu! Falta pouco!" Chamei ofegante, sentindo todo o meu corpo implorando por descanso e o ignorando veementemente em detrimento da minha excitação em finalmente conhecer a majestosa cidade mercante que a Sra. Stupetto disse ser a cidade natal de minha mãe. Todos os detalhes de como a cidade era alegre e próspera, cheia de vida e de pessoas – que, diferente de tantos outros lugares no mundo, mesmo com status sociais diferentes tinham uma qualidade de vida muito semelhante -, com tecidos sendo vendidos por nômades e por nobres, com encantadores de serpentes em plena praça pública mostrando a dominação sobre as cobras mais perigosas de nossa região com simples flautas; com cores, com crianças, com músicos e dançarinas...! Havia tanta coisa que eu queria conhecer! Tantas lojas que eu queria visitar!

Ouvi um grunhido determinado e, logo depois, vi um borrão passando por mim nos últimos metros restantes para chegarmos a uma das bordas da cidade. Virei os olhos enquanto ria sem fôlego, parando de correr assim que alcancei Natsu na primeira rua que entramos. Eu estava descobrindo que ele era muito competitivo.

Porém, o que eu vi a seguir, apesar de saber pelos relatos históricos que Alcalypha era uma cidade alegre durante a noite também, contradisse tudo o que eu tinha estudado sobre aquele lugar durante toda a minha vida.

Eu olhei, horrorizada, para todas as casas que tinham pequenos desgastes em suas paredes por falta de conserto; para todas as portas de madeira cheias de buracos, aparentemente causados por agressão humana, e para todas as lojas _fechadas_.

Para a completa falta de _prosperidade_.

Não havia uma só pessoa na rua. Não havia um só encantador de serpentes. Não havia um só grupo de dançarinas, nem mesmo ciganas leitoras do seu futuro ou da sua sorte. Não havia uma só alma naquele lugar. Mesmo pelas janelas das casas não se podia ver qualquer luz.

A única luz do local estava nos postes. As chamas brilhavam, iluminando um local que ao invés de trazer alegria, causava arrepios.

Alcalypha, dita como uma cidade mercante barulhenta e repleta de vida, estava mais parecendo uma cidade morta e abandonada.

Senti vontade de chorar com essa decepção, mas me forcei a não deixar nem mesmo as lágrimas chegarem aos meus olhos.

Eu podia sentir ao meu lado Natsu olhando tudo ao nosso redor de forma tensa também e, antes que eu pudesse controlar minha boca falante, eu disse a primeira coisa que veio em minha cabeça.

"Nós vamos descobrir quem destruiu esse lugar, Natsu." Minha voz saiu forçada, denunciando o quão chateada eu realmente estava com a mesma facilidade que minhas mãos fechadas tinham de transmitir a mensagem. Olhos ônix me encararam, mostrando em suas profundidades escuras certo entendimento e companheirismo que eu nunca esperaria de alguém que eu conhecia somente há um dia e meio, fazendo com que de repente meus joelhos ficassem fracos e quase me fizessem cair. Respirei fundo com a nova onda de emoção que aquele simples olhar me causou, e continuei, "Nós vamos fazer o que temos que fazer, mas também vamos salvar Alcalypha."

Sua concordância muda representou muito mais para mim do que ele poderia imaginar.

* * *

**Começou o primeiro arco da fic, galerinha! **

**Se quiserem o próximo cap, quem passar por aqui e ler, mande reviews! :)**


End file.
